1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an appliance for the removal of burrs on flame-cut slabs, blooms and billets or like semi-finished products, having a cutting tool adjustable in the vertical plane, motion of which is relative to the semi-finished product and parallel to the cutting line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an appliance has become known by from German Patent reference No. 28 49 208 which utilizes a cutting blade with a cutting edge positioned slantingly to the cutting line or burr. Relative to the fixed cutting blade, the semi-finished product resting on a roller table is moved forward to shear off the burr laterally with its cutting edge. Apart from the fact that such procedure requires high material feed forces and involves heavy wear on the cutting blade, such an appliance cannot perform satisfactorily on a product that is contorted or cambered, i.e. where the bottom product surface is not perfectly level.